


Brothers and Sisters

by Willam



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Kinda, Love Triangles, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, envy - Freeform, over-romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willam/pseuds/Willam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras is jealous of his sister, Renly does his best to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Sisters

Loras is angry with me.

At least, he is pretending to be.

He is pretending he is angry with me for paying so much attention to his sister, which he demanded I do for the sake of easing suspicion! But I know he is not really angry. He has been dreaming that my death is coming again. He is frightened and does not want to admit it to me, so he pretends he is angry with me.

That is why I am here, in his chambers, with a flower. A flower! The smile that crept across his face spoke volumes, but still he slipped out of the room and into the hall. This was my favorite part; the chase.

He hid well but I finally cornered him in a small multi-purpose room off of the main hallway. I kissed him hungrily, not having felt the press of his body against mine in weeks. I dropped to my knees in front of him, my face and hands pressing eagerly between his legs. He gripped my hair softly and I lifted my eyes to see him grace me with a soft smile. One of his thumbs brushed over my cheekbone. I bent my head eagerly to take what was presented.

I stopped when I heard the rustling coming down the hall.

We heard the swishing of skirts outside the door, and I felt his hands leave my hair.

“My sister is looking for you.” His face was blank, his tone flat. He stood, and straightened himself before brushing past me into the hall.

Loras is angry with me.


End file.
